The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system and method for intra-oral scanning and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method of determining the geometry of a tooth.
U.S. Published Application 2015/0348320 to the present applicant and others relates to, “A method for measuring regions of a tooth in a mouth including: measuring at least one surface point on a surface of the tooth with respect to an element mechanically coupled to said surface point; determining a location of at least one visible reference mechanically coupled to said surface point with respect to said element; estimating a location of said surface point with respect to said visible reference. A device used for such measuring may include a main body comprising a final optical element of an imager which defines an optical field of view directed in a first direction; and a measurement element coupled to said main body extending generally in said first direction; where a tip of said measurement element is sized and shaped to be inserted between a tooth and adjacent gingiva; where said optical field of view is sized to image at least part of a tooth.”